Damage
For the end formula, see the Hitpoints Damage section :For a simplified formula, see the Damage section in Combat Mechanics The game calculates damage in two steps. First the damage dealt by the skill used. Then the damage received by the target. For the sake of clarity this article is divided accordingly. This is a definition of the terms used in some of the formulas: rand(x,y) = a random number between x and y min(x,y) = the minimum between x and y max(x,y) = the maximum between x and y Each variable has a default value that can be modified by one or several modifiers. The value can be multiplied (*), added (+), subtracted (-) or a new value can be set (=). This page lists all skills found in the code even if they're not necessarily usable. =Damage Dealt= Body Damage Multiplier Damage Multiplier Skill Background Effect Injury Perk Special Trait Faction Regular Damage = rand(min regular damage, max regular damage) * regular damage multiplier * damage multiplier Min & Max Regular Damage See Weapons for default values. Regular Damage Multiplier Armor Damage = rand(min regular damage, max regular damage) * armor damage multiplier * damage multiplier Armor Damage Multiplier See Weapons for values. Direct Damage = damage direct multiplier * (direct damage multiplier + direct damage addend) The result is a multiplier not an amount of damage. Damage Direct Multiplier Direct Damage Multiplier See Weapons for default values. Some skills and perks can modify the weapon value. It seems that direct damage is solely determined by weapon skills. Direct damage modifiers within weapon files are used solely for UI purposes. This means that for example a Goedendag will ignore 25% of armor when using Thrust and 40% when using Knock-Out, although the weapon descriptions states it as ignoring 25% of armor. Possibly, this used to be different. Direct Damage Addend Fatigue Damage = 5 * fatigue damage multiplier Fatigue Damage Multiplier Minimum Damage Secondary Damage Secondary damage ignores armor (unless it specifically targets it like acid). It stacks if applied multiple times. As damage from attacks it can be resisted (see the Damage Received section) but Nimble does not protect against it. All effects are removed after combat. Damage over Time Bleeding Bleeding is caused by Cleavers Cleave Skill or by the Jagged Pike Rupture Skill for 5 damage over 2 turns (3 with the Bleeder Trait). The damage is increased to 10 for Cleave with the Cleaver Mastery. The minimum (hitpoints) damage necessary for the effect to occur at all is 6. Some Temporary Injuries cause bleeding like damage for the duration of the battle when they were sustained. Grazed Neck deals 1 damage per turn and Cut Artery deals 3. Both these Injuries as well as any bleeding can be cured with Bandages First Aid Skill. Undead are immune to bleeding. Poison Poison is used by Goblin Ambushers and Webknechts. But only Webknechts poison inflicts damage. Like bleeding, poison is only applied if 6 or more (hitpoints) damage has been dealt. The spider poison deals 5 damage per turn for 3 turns (4 with the Ailing Trait). Poisoned Oil works a bit differently. Webknechts, Undead and some other monsters are immune to the effect. Acid Acid is sprayed over armor when hitting an adjacent Lindwurm for more than 10 damage or by being hit with an Acid Flask. The acidic effect lasts 3 turns and removes 10% (20% with the flask) of current body and head armor durability. Lindwurms are immune to the effect. A body armor with the Lindwurm Scale Cloak Armor Attachment is unaffected by it. The Lindwurm Armor and Lindwurm Helmet are also unaffected. Blessed Water See Flask of Blessed Water. Miscellaneous Falling Damage This occurs when being pushed down from a height by skills that repel or knock targets back. The damage equals 10 per level difference. Hex The damage taken by the caster of the hex is mirrored. Terror This skill which is used by Alp Shadows follows a special formula for damage. max(5, 24 - Resolve * 0.25) (+3 for maximum damage) =Damage Received= Body Damage Multiplier Damage Multiplier = total damage multiplier * melee damage multiplier OR * ranged damage multiplier Total Damage Multiplier Melee Damage Multiplier Ranged Damage Multiplier Regular Damage = regular damage (dealt) * regular damage multiplier * damage multiplier Regular Damage Multiplier Armor Damage = min( armor, armor damage (dealt) * armor damage multiplier * damage multiplier) Armor Damage Multiplier Fatigue Damage = fatigue damage (dealt) * fatigue effect multiplier * fatigue damage multiplier Fatigue Effect Multiplier Fatigue Damage Multiplier Hitpoints Damage = (regular damage * direct damage (dealt) * direct damage multiplier - armor * armor direct damage mitigation multiplier and if armor is destroyed or direct damage (dealt) = 1 + regular damage * (1 - direct damage (dealt) * direct damage multiplier) - armor damage) and the last modifier is applied to the whole * body damage multiplier Note than none of the values in each step can be negative. If damage < damage minimum (dealt), damage = damage minimum (dealt). Direct Damage Multiplier Armor Direct Damage Mitigation Multiplier =Examples= Case 1 Actors, Skills & Equipment Sigurd the Beast attacks a Brigand Raider. Sigurd uses the following skills: *Huge *Overhead Strike (common Greatsword) *Killing Frenzy *Brute Our guinea pig is a poor Brigand Raider with the following equipment: *Ragged surcoat (55 durability) *Headscarf (20 durability) Damage Sigurd attacks the Raider with Overhead Strike and hits the head! body damage multiplier = 1.5 + 0.15 = 1.65 (no Steel Brow) Overhead Strike has + 20 regular damage! regular damage range is 105 - 125 Sigurd rolls 125 on regular damage! He is Huge and is under a Killing Frenzy! regular damage = 125 * 1.1 * 1.25 = 171 Sigurd rolls 105 on armor damage! armor damage = 105 * 1.1 * 1.25 = 144 The headscarf is utterly destroyed! damage = 171 * 0.25 (direct damage) + 171 * (1 - 0.25) - 20 (armor damage) = 151 It's a critical hit! damage = 151 * 1.65 = 249 Our puny Raider only has 75 hitpoints! His head flies in the air and Sigurd the Beast gleefully adds it to his collection! Case 2 Actors, Skills & Equipment Olaf the Reckless has put himself in deep trouble as usual and is attacked by an Orc Young. Olaf has 60 hitpoints left of 100 and has the following equipment and skills: *Reinforced Mail Hauberk (210 durability) with Additional Fur Padding *Indomitable *Battle Forged The Orc Young uses the following skills: *Decapitate (Head Chopper) *Double Grip Damage The Orc Young hits Olaf's body with Decapitate! body damage multiplier = 1 Head Chopper has a range of 40 - 70 and the Orc Young rolls 60 on regular damage! He uses Decapitate, has Double Grip and a racial bonus! regular damage dealt = 60 * (1 + 1 - 60/100) * 1.25 * 1.15 = 120 The Orc Young rolls 70 on armor damage! armor damage dealt = 70 * 1.25 * 1.15 = 100 Olaf is under Indomitable! regular damage received = 120 * 0.5 = 60 Olaf also has Battle Forged! armor damage received = 100 * 0.5 * (1 - 210 * 0.05 * 0.01) = 44 Olaf's Reinforced Mail Hauberk is left with 166 durability! Olaf's armor has Additional Fur Padding! damage = 60 * 0.25 (direct damage) * 0.66 - 166 * 0.1 = 0 (−6.7) Olaf the Reckless makes it this time! Hopefully he'll eventually learn the meaning of his surname! Category:Gameplay Category:Gameplay mechanics